Time Traveling Teens
by wishingforafantasy
Summary: Tina and Harper were spending Tina's birthday in NYC. Little did they know it was going to be the longest and most eventful birthday they have and will ever experienced.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Harper Crown and today is my best friends Tina Pink's birthday. She is turning fifteen and ever since she was little she has always wanted to spend her fifteenth birthday in New York City. She watched this movie about a fifteen-year-old girl who goes to New York and finds her soul mate. Her great grandmother gave it to her. They both love romance. So here we are prepared to spend the whole weekend in N.Y.C.

I have been here plenty of times. In fact I lived here for the first 2 years of my life. So I know all of the cool places to go. Tina on the other hand has never been here before but she did look up all of the exciting shops and fancy restaurants so she knows some stuff.

We both wrote a list of places we wanted to go to. I put down almost all of the museums and of course the Empire State building and the Statue of Liberty. None of my places were on her list. I guess the places I want to go aren't as cool to the rest of society as they are to me. Tina, being the birthday girl, gets the final word to where we go so we aren't going to most of the places on my list. But she did agree to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art because they are having a special exhibit with medieval art from London. Tina loves history especially medieval Europe.

That is where we are headed to right now. She figured if we start at a place made to educate then the trip could only get better.

"Here we are" says the Taxi driver as he takes the money from Tina's mom.

I had suggested that we walk because walking is part of the NYC experience but Tina disagreed by claiming that it is to far to walk in her new high heels.

The museum is just how I remember it; a huge building with columns in the front, each one with a different banner showing what new exhibits they have inside.

After I take it all in I realize that Tina and her mom have started walking towards the entrance already. I run to catch up.

We head straight for the medieval art section because, according to Tina, that is the only reason why we are here so we don't need to see anything else. You got to love my best friend!

Our friendship is weird. We are similar in some ways then polar opposites in others. We balance each other out.

Anyway, it doesn't take us long to find part of the museum because it is a huge room with a giant sign in front of it that says "Medieval Art".

I don't really enjoy this period of art. The colors are cool and everything but I like looking at scenery. My favorite art is photography, not so much this, but Tina seems to be enjoying herself. She has found a chest of dresses that you can try on. They are supposed to be like the ones in London a long time ago.

"Harper we have to try these on. Mom can you take a picture of us in them?"

"Of course girls. It looks like there is are changing rooms over there."

I walk over to the chest and Tina is looking through all of them trying to find the prettiest one. Once she is done I chose the one on the top and we each go into a stall.

The dresses are so hard to put on. First of all I don't understand how anyone would have fit this over their body. Second of all, now that I have it somewhat on, how am I supposed to close the back? It looks like someone has to tie it. Why did dresses have to be such a trouble back then?

"I may need help tying the back of this," I say to Tina.

"I will help once I'm done buttoning the back of mine."

"Yours has buttons?" I can't believe hers has buttons and I ended up with one that has to be tied. Maybe I should have searched around for the perfect dress like her, or at least one that has a perfect back.

"I'm coming in Harper," says Tina as she opens the curtain. She comes in and starts to tie. As usual she looks she looks amazing. Tina is very tall and has straight, light, brown hair that flows just beneath her shoulders. Our appearances are some of the things that make us different because I am short and I have very curly, long, dirty blonde hair.

The dress she is wearing is a light purple with a white clear cloth that covers part of the purple. My dress is royal blue with a dark swirly pattern.

Tina says, "done!" and suddenly there is a flash of light.

"What was that?" I ask, as if Tina would know.

"Maybe it was just my mom taking a picture with the flash on."

"In a fully lit room?"

"Maybe she forgot to turn it out." I don't believe that's the case and it looks like neither doesn't Tina. We open the curtain to find Tina's mom to get our picture taken but there is no museum room and Tina's mom is nowhere to be seen. Tina screams.

"Where are we?" she cries as she grabs my arm and hides behind me, which is kind of difficult for her because she is a head taller than me.

I turn back looking for the changing room hoping that if we went back inside and changed back everything would be normal again but there was no changing room. All I see was a forest that surrounded the clearing that Tina and I are in. There is one path leading into the part of the forest that is not as dense as the rest. I think I can even see some sort of town.

"We should try and find some people maybe they can help us or they can at least tell us where we are." I say trying to reassure myself. Tina just nods.

I wonder where we are. I'm trying not to freak out because Tina is doing enough of that for the both of us. She is breathing really heavily and she is squeezing my arm extremely hard, so hard that I can feel my pulse. There is probably… hopefully… a perfectly good explain for this.

We walk down the path and soon reach a town. Something is not right because everyone is dressed in outfits like Tina and I, so old. The houses are all small and made of wood. The roads are dirt and the only type of transportation I can see are horses.

I laugh nervously and say, "this must be one of those places where they have a bunch of old houses to look around and people who dress up and ride horses to give you the feel that you are in the past."

"Yeah… I mean what else could it be? Right?"

I go up to a woman and ask her where we are. Apparently we are in Maclote. I have no idea where that is so I have to ask her where Maclote is.

"It is in Great Britain of course!" the woman gives me a funny look and walks away. I'm pretty sure that Great Britain is now called England and no one calls it Great Britain anymore. I go over to a boy who is playing around in the dirt with a toy horse and ask him what year it is.

"It is 512 AD." When I hear this I let out a squeal and look at Tina. She looks like she is going to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm okay…" I say as I take the deepest breaths I have ever taken, "whom should we talk to, uh… if we have questions."

"The King and Queen can answer all questions and solve all problems."

"Thanks!" I guide Tina away from the boy and I say, "we should go to them. They might know something."

"What would they know?" she replies. "Also wouldn't it be weird to tell someone that we are from the year 2012 and we need help getting back."

"It can't be 512 I still think we are in some old preserved place you know like Jamestown."

"Okaaaaaaay. Look there is the castle." Tina points to one of the prettiest buildings I have ever seen. It is made of stone and stands higher than the trees. There are four towers, one on each of the corners or the main square building with stairs leading up to huge purple doors. Unfortunately it is across the town. Fortunately it doesn't seem like a huge town.

So Tina and I start off across the town. I have always wanted to live in a place like this. I like the time period with knights in shining armor and princesses. I guess you could say, just like Tina, I love romance; but not in the same way she does. She wants a boyfriend; I want a whole romantic story.

Tina and I walk up the stairs and through the doors into a throne room. The walls are a dark purple and there are columns going down them with stain glass windows in between. The floor is wood and there is one part at the end of the room that is raised. On top are the two thrones but the King and Queen are not there. A maid comes in with what I think is a washcloth and washes the thrones.

"Excuse me, do you know where the King and Queen are?" I ask.

"They are off on their daily horse back ride. They will be back before dusk," she replies. "You guys don't look like you are from around here. You would have known where they were if you were from here. So if you are going to wait to see the King and Queen I would suggest going to the beach to pass the time. It is the only pretty place in this town."

I smile and say, "thank you."

Tina and I walk out and back down the stairs. "Should we wait and go to the beach?" asks Tina.

"I guess so. There is nothing else we can do." So Tina and I walk a long the main road and eventually reach the beach. There is not much space because there is one giant dock that takes up most of the space even though there is only one boat. But I guess it is still pretty.

We have been walking for about an hour when Tina says, "I wish we could ride that boat." Tina always wants to do stuff that she can't.

"It's very cool. It looks like it is called The Maiden."

"Want to get a closer look?"

"Umm sure…" We are walking to the dock and are about to step up onto the dock when there is a huge explosion at the castle and I feel myself being dragged under the dock with a firm grip. I whip around to find a boy who looks more than a year older than me. He is sooooo attractive. He has short, straight, brown hair and is really tall. He is very nicely dressed and he looks very proper.

"What was that for?" I scream. I didn't really mean to scream at him, it kind of just came out really loud.

"I'm so sorry. We just thought it wasn't safe out there so we pulled you under here."

We? Who is we? I look around and I see Tina with another boy who looks a little older. He has kind of long, curly, blonde hair and he is shorter than me. The fact that he is shorter than me makes me laugh out loud and he looks at me weirdly. Whoops. He does not look very proper because his clothes look a little worn out but he is also pretty attractive.

"So what happened?" asks Tina.

"Probably just another canon ball. We have been attacked quite a few times in the last month. We don't attack back though. We're hoping that if we don't do anything the people who are attacking us will get bored and leave," says the boy with curly hair. "So who are you guys? I have never seen you here before and people don't just come to visit Maclote. It is not really a perfect destination."

"I am Tina and this is Harper." She smiles in her flirty way… oh no. She can't be serious. Not these boys. It's possible that they are from a different time period.

"Umm this is going to sound a little strange… just to be sure… what year is it?" I ask.

"512. Why?" replies the boy with straight hair.

"Oh… no reason." I laugh awkwardly.

"We are here to see the King and Queen will you guys walk us back to the castle?" asks Tina.

The boy with straight hair starts to say no but his friend elbows him and says, "Of course we will walk you back to the castle."

How rude of the other boy to almost say no. I thought he was supposed to be more of a gentleman than his friend but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Thanks," replies Tina with the biggest smile.

"Wait. Who are you guys?" I ask. I don't want to be walking around with a couple of murderers.

"My name is Sage but people call me Snake," says the boy with straight hair, "and this is Carter."

"Okay so those are your names, but who are you?"

"I am the son of Knight Julian," says Snake.

"And I am the son of the fisherman who own the Maiden," says Carter. "I over heard you guys talking about. I could give you a ride sometime. I'm learning how to steer it."

"That would be so much fun!" laughs Tina.

"Okay, we should go now." I start to walk towards the castle.

"Let me lead. After all we don't know what that explosion was, it could be dangerous and you're just a lady."

I turn around to confront him but then I see Carter and Tina arm in arm and I decide not to argue because if we don't have Snake's help we also don't have Carter's and he and Tina seem to be hitting it off. So I put out my hand in front of me to let him go and I do a sort of sarcastic bow. "Go ahead."

I think he got the sarcasm because he straightened his jacket, held his head up, and walked past me like he was trying to prove himself. All I can do is watch him walk away. He is so arrogant. The only reason I followed him is because Tina and Carter passed by me and if I didn't then I would have been left alone.

We walk through the town and no one is in the streets anymore. They are all in their houses and as we walk past they all stare out the windows like they're scared.

"I wonder what happened." I can't imagine what would cause this.

"I have no idea," Carter is still arm in arm with Tina. I wonder how he will feel when we have to leave. Or what if we are in the past, then we might need to tell him that we are from the future but that is unlikely. Time travel is impossible. I hope.

We reach the castle and just as we are about to open the doors. The maid we saw earlier comes running out crying.

"They're dead. They came back from their ride, sat down on their thrones and a man came crashing down and drops something that exploded and filled the room with smoke. Then when the smoke was gone so was the man and the King and Queen were dead; stabbed to death."

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. Go tell the guards." Snake points to the Guards at the bottom of the stairs.


End file.
